


Finding Family (And Other Hunting Adventures)

by RisikaKiisu



Category: Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Cussing, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Food Issues, Foul Language, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, More Tags to be added as I go, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Starvation recovery, Violence, cursing, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisikaKiisu/pseuds/RisikaKiisu
Summary: Kuga knows how Hunters react to her, and tries to stay away from any that don't already know her. Taken in by the Harvelles, she knows how to work her way around the Hunters arsenal. When the Winchester brothers run into her on a hunt, she knows she's got trouble on her tail. But, perhaps a bit of trouble is just what she needs.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Ellen Harvelle & Original Female Character(s), Jo Harvelle & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Finding Family (And Other Hunting Adventures)

**Author's Note:**

> SO. If you followed me over from FFn, y'all know about my baby Kuga. If you don't already know, Kuga is a feral mutant based off of Sabretooth. Healing, super senses, claws and fangs.
> 
> Now, the thing y'all have to know about her? She's a big ball of angst wrapped up in an illusion of confidence.
> 
> I've had this idea running through my head for a long while, and decided to write it out. It may end up abandoned because ADHD is a bitch that likes to steer my attention to random shit that I will hyperfixate on for a while before running to another hyperfixation. Apologies ahead of time. But I will try to at least have an entertaining story while I'm here.
> 
> ALSO! Special thanks to Runs_With_Wolves1 for letting me bounce ideas off you. You're a lovely soul and this probably would have sat without being continued ever without you.

It was the eye-shine that gave her away. Not many things had an eye-shine. Well, not many human-like things.

They’d been on a hunt, possible werewolf, and asking around. The waitress at the diner had given him a small smile as she took their orders, and as she turned away, her eyes flashed with the shine.

He didn’t say anything to his brother, just tapped the back of Sam’s hand and nodded at the woman. She was lithe, with the sure step of a panther, and curves in just the right places. Light brown hair tied in a tail, a soft tan on her skin. Any other day, he would have been trying to hook up with her.  
But her eyes… Nothing purely human had a shine like that.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Dean nodded at the waitress again, then tapped at the corner of his eye. They didn’t even have to talk about it, a plan had been made and communicated. They would be ready.

Knowing Sam, he’d be running that big brain full speed, going over all the monsters that had eyeshines. Hell, he was, too.

Night fell early, the winter sun slipping behind the horizon. They were waiting in the diner parking lot, packed for bear as the saying goes. Silver bullets, silver knives, a stake (just in case). The waitress left, walking down the sidewalk. Dean got out of his Baby, Sam following his lead. The two Hunters followed the woman, guns at the ready.

She turned down an alley, and the two paused. A silent conversation was had, full of scowls and raised eyebrows, and they stepped cautiously into the shadowed alley. A loud sigh was heard, and they saw the woman was waiting in the middle of the alley.

“Can I help y’all? It’s kinda suspicious, following a lady down an alley.” Her tone was resigned. “I know you’re Hunters, I can smell the gunpowder and silver on you.”

That brought Dean up short, and he frantically ran through what creatures had such a strong sense of smell and an eyeshine. Even as he thought, he moved himself slightly more in front of Sam.

“I’m not…” Another sigh. She pulled out a small knife. “I’d hoped to get out.”

“Put the knife down!” Dean barked, gun aimed and finger on the trigger.

“I promise, I’m not-!” She was cut off by something tackling her with a snarl. Sam and Dean fired off a round of shots as she screamed and fought the thing on her with a snarl of her own.

Minutes later, it was dead, pumped full of silver and head cut clean off. The woman lay on the ground for a long moment, then pushed herself up with a groan. “Okay… Baddie’s dead. Probably was a bad idea to do this in an alley, all told… Too easy to be ambushed,” she mumbled to herself. Louder, she said, “Now, can we talk like civilized people, or are you gonna keep me at gunpoint the whole night?”

Her eyes flashed again in the low light, and Dean had her in his pistol’s sights instantly. She sighed.

“Dean, she helped us. Maybe we should hear her out, at least.” Sam’s voice was quiet behind him, and Dean narrowed his eyes. Damn his brother’s bleeding heart.

“...Fine. But you do something I don’t like…” Dean left the threat hanging and lowered his firearm. The woman’s shoulders relaxed as she nodded and slowly got up.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere… not so open,” she suggested, looking around. Dean hated that she was right. The monster on the ground--werewolf, they were right--was bad enough, but the woman was covered in the monster’s blood, and the alley--while being off the road--was still thrown in enough light to be suspicious if someone were to go poking around. Dean grit his teeth.

Wolf needed to be taken care of, the woman needed to be taken care of, they needed out of sight. Not her place, they still didn’t know what she was. But they needed… God damn it.

“...Car’s half a block away.” Dean flicked the muzzle of his pistol up, telling her to stand up and move, while he met his brother’s eyes and glanced at the wolf’s body. Sam nodded and started to heft the creature up, while the woman snatched up the head.

It was still early, but darkness helped them as they hurried back to Baby, Dean with his gun at the woman’s back, Sam leading with the dead body. Dean laid out a tarp on the floor of the trunk and Sam put the dead wolf on top, the head following. They piled in the car, Dean twitchy as the unknown got in the back. But the motel was the best place for the questioning.

Kuga sighed and settled in the chair in the cheap motel room. The guys in front of her stood, arms crossed and waiting. The green eyed one with short hair was giving her his best death glare. Hazel-eyed and floppy haired was more curious. Both towered over her. 

“Alright. Questions. Go.” She kept her body language open, avoided staring straight into either man’s eyes, and tucked her thumbs in her belt loops. She knew the last would help ease Green-Eyes aggression--thumbs in belt loop or pocket meant harder to go for a weapon. She knew hunters and how to set them at ease. It worked, too. The sharp spice-tang of aggression mellowed out a bit.

“What are you?”

She really should’ve expected that one. It still brought up bad memories, though, and she had to bite her cheek to stop them from overtaking her.

“You a trickster?” Green Eyes glared harder when she took too long to answer.

“I’m… what? Trickster? No, I’m not a monster or demi-god or anything of the sort.” Kuga resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair.

“Nothing human has an eyeshine like you. How are you not some creature or another?”

She gave a half-smirk, keeping her teeth hidden. “I’m Kuga, Hunter by birth. Pleasure’s all yours.” A quick wink to Floppy Hair just set Green Eyes teeth on edge. Perhaps she should tone it down a bit… She sighed and gave into the urge to run her hand through her hair.

“You can test me. Promise, I’m not anything like that. I’m just… more than human, I guess… My parents were Hunters; I know the procedure.”

Kuga put her arm out on the table, looking at the two with a raised eyebrow. Floppy Hair had a silent conversation with Dean, who scowled and pulled out his knife. Dean pressed the blade into her skin, the edge easily splitting the skin and spilling blood. She clenched her teeth against the sharp sting, which quickly left.

Next was iron, pressed against her arm, and then what she presumed to be holy water splashed on her face.

“I did tell you,” she said, wiping her face.

“Then why’s your arm not bleeding any more?” And Kuga winced. “And don’t think I didn’t notice those claws. Add in the eyeshine, and it all comes out ‘Monster’.” Dean’s harsh voice had her shrinking down in the chair. The spice-tang aggressive scent turned slightly to alarm and confusion, salt and sour.

“I know. Parents knew, too. But I swear, I was born human. I wasn’t turned, wasn’t bitten. And Daddy Dearest had a paternity test done when I was born. I’m not a monster,” she said, all of her previous attitude gone, replaced with all the insecurities she tried to keep hidden. She ducked down, hands running in her hair before she gripped the locks tight, eyes closed tight.

“If your parents knew, and they were Hunters, why-”

“Why aren’t I six feet under, or burned like the ghosts y’all take on?” Kuga interrupted Dean. “It’s not for lack of trying, believe me. On their part, or mine.”

“What do you mean, Kuga?” It had to be Floppy Hair, his voice was far softer than Dean’s. She gave a harsh laugh.

“You gotta be at least Friend Level 8 to unlock my Tragic Backstory. Sorry, boys.” She glanced down at herself for a moment, gathering her masks. “Though I would appreciate a lift home, so I can change. Unless y’all aren’t done with the interrogation?” A raised eyebrow aimed at the men.

The two paused for a few long seconds, then glanced at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation, before Dean sighed.

“We’ll take you home. But we have more questions for you.”

Kuga nodded. “In that case, I feel it would be better to properly introduce ourselves. I can’t keep calling y’all Floppy Hair and Green Eyes.”

“I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean.” Floppy Hair gave her a small smile. Ah. So these are the brothers Mama was talking about.

“I’m Kuga.” She curled the corner of her lips into a smile of her own.

“Alright, let’s get going. Wolf to take care of, questions to ask, girl to get home,” Dean called loudly from the door. Sam rolled his eyes.

The werewolf body was easily taken care of, with Kuga answering a few questions the guys had. She explained what she knew was different about her, how she was different from even the monsters her family had hunted.

“Silver, iron, and salt don’t bother me. Though, if I’m entirely honest, I’m not particularly looking to try all different methods of dispatching monsters.” Kuga sighed and ran a hand through her hair, claws barely scratching her scalp. “I have better senses, similar to skinwalkers and other shifters, but I don’t have the ability to shapeshift. I can see better in the dark than I did when I was a kid. I don’t mean like, eyes adjusted to the dark. I mean ‘night-vision goggles’. I don’t have to eat humans to keep my strength. I’m just… more.”

She knew the brothers didn’t really know what to do with that, so she left it and just directed them to her apartment. She let them in and went to shower and change clothes with a nod toward the kitchen. “I have soda, tea, or water. Go ahead and make yourselves at home. I’ll be back out in a bit.”

Kuga knew they’d go snooping, but there was nothing she needed to hide. She just gathered a pair of pants and a shirt before disappearing into the bathroom to shower off the werewolf blood and alley dirt.

Walking out of the bathroom, wet hair wrapped in a towel, she eyed the brothers. “So, am I clear?”

“Yeah, you pass inspection,” Dean commented. “Though I’m curious about the Hunter arsenal in the closet.”

She huffed. “I was raised a hunter. Regardless of what happened, or whether I’m hunting or not, I’d rather be ready if something decided to get in my place. And Mama Elle would be so disappointed if he knew I didn’t have a stash.”

“‘Mama Elle’?” Sam questioned, curiosity bright in those hazel eyes. Fuck, but he really reminded her of a puppy. She was screwed. He reminded her far too much of Jo when she was a kid; bright eyed and curious.

“Yeah, Mama Elle. She took me in when she found me after my parents abandoned me. I got the basics from my birth parents. Mama Elle was the one who refined those so I could actually hunt.” She looked around. “So. The hunt is done. Y’all gonna keep interrogating me or..?”

Dean sat and proceeded to continue to question her, with Sam popping in a few of his own. Kuga just answered the questions as they came, patient and calm. After nearly an hour, the brothers seemed to have run out of questions, and proceeded to make their way back to their motel room.

Kuga sighed, collapsing in the chair and just staring at the ceiling for a long moment before pulling herself up slightly to grab her cell phone. She pressed the first speed dial, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any questions!
> 
> Happiness, good health, and prosperity to y'all <3


End file.
